


Beautifully Damaged

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, a person's both half-starved for touch and simultaneously very leery about who they let touch them.





	Beautifully Damaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/gifts).



As an all-powerful angel, Castiel has never felt so helpless. 

He watches Dean...how careful the hunter is, how gentle. Soft shushing and kind reassures coming from him as he moves closer to his brother. Those bright blue eyes on Sam, not seeing a strong, brave hunter, but a vulnerable man ripped apart by the wrath of Hell. Skittish like a trapped animal, yet eyes locked only on Dean, gaze hopeful and longing, desperate for one touch to sooth the hurt inside of him. 

Castiel keeps his distance. He doesn’t wish to cause Sam any harm. He attempted to help by offering to heal Sam, but the screaming wail that was ripped from his lungs as he threw himself into the closet corner and curled up into a ball kept the angel at bay. Sam has not been the same since he got his soul back; Broken to the point he is held together by a thin thread, only Dean is allowed to come into his world. 

Therefore, Cas keeps back as Dean moves in, a smile meant only for Sam tracing his lips. Sam is still shaken, but like a little kid making grabby hands he welcomes Dean in, and the elder hunter wraps his arms around him, hugs his little brother to his chest, giving him all the reassurance he needs that everything is alright, warm hands feathering through Sam’s hair. 

The angel watches with curiously, wondering what magic Dean possesses that allows him to calm Sam in the ways he cannot. How Dean's fingers brush through Sam hair soothingly and make him smile just the tiniest bit. How Deans embraces offers Sam a heavenly grace that even the angel doesn’t possess. A few moments of silence pass before Cas leaves, deciding to give the brothers some time together. 

Dean gives a short nod, a little ‘thank you for trying to help, Cas’, and the angel vanishes. 

The elder hunter focuses on Sam, helping him up and with an arm around his waist, guides him towards the bedroom. The night is late and Sam needs rest. The world is far too loud at times for the broken hunter. Screaming, wailing, sobbing; the noise is deafening. Too much so that Sam’s heart ache for one moment of silence, one chance to take a breath and breathe deeply, to find calm in the chaos. 

Sliding into bed under the softness of cozy cotton sheets, he snuggles into his brother’s arms, Dean trailing his hand down his arm, leaving a touch of peace and grace in its wake. This life is Hell, a burden that weighs heavily on his shoulders, but in moments like now, with the shotgun locked and loaded by the bedside and a line of salt at the door to keep the monsters at bay, Sam can exist without sorrow crippling his heart. 

Dean has a way of calming him when all Hell is breaking loose, offering him a shelter of heaven from a horrific storm. Sam sighted contently, eyes were already falling shut as exhausted set in. Dean kisses his forehead and begins to hum, his warm voice soft and soothing until Sam finally fell asleep and slept without nightmares, feeling warm and safe in the silences of the quiet room.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/765343.html?thread=100443807#t100443807)


End file.
